Help From An Unlikely Source
by Kalonte S
Summary: Harry gets in trouble with the dursleys but who will help him, and will they help him in time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Help From An Unlikely Source

Author: Kalonte Harry/Severus

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I'm just using them for a while I will return them later.

Warning: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN SLASH SO IF THAT ISN'T YOUR THING GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!

Chapter 1

The first thing that happened when Harry got home for the summer was his uncle locked all his school things in the cupboard under the stairs. Then he grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and literally dragged him up the stairs and threw him in his room. Just as Harry was getting up off the floor his uncle aimed a hard kick to his ribs. As Harry was getting his breath back he heard the door lock and his uncle yell, "I do not want hear one noise from this room. I do not even want to know you're here until me or your aunt let you out. You know what you will get if you do not listen. Is that understood Boy?"

Harry so badly wanted to yell, you ugly old bastard I do not have to listen to you, but he knew the beating he would get if he did, so he yelled, "yes, Uncle I understand."

The first week home wasn't so bad he stayed in his room except when he was let out do all the housework or once a day to use the bathroom. Then not long into the second week home he was doing the dishes when he dropped and broke a plate. His uncle came stomping into the room and backhanded Harry across the face. The slap sent him to the floor right into the broken glass. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and dragged him to his room where he beat Harry into unconsciousness.

When Harry woke up he was on the floor of his room sore and covered in blood and bruises. He carefully crawled over to the bed and pulled himself up on it. As soon as he was on his bed he promptly passed out again.

After another two weeks he was almost back on his feet completely. When and owl arrived, he never even got to see who the letter was from, because Uncle Vernon saw the owl and grabbed the letter. He was mad. Then he gave Harry the worsst beating he had ever had. From what he could tell several ribs were broken, a broken ankle, a broken arm, and a broken nose. Harry was in so much pain he would have passed out if not for the fact that he heard his uncle scream for him to get his lazy ass up those stairs and in his room before he gave him worse than what he just got. As if that was even possible.

So despite all his broken his broken bones he dragged himself all the way up the stairs and to his bedroom. He never even made it to his bed before he passed out in the middle of the floor.

When he woke up several hours later he was in more pain than he had ever had to face. Even more than the time he had his arm broken then had to have the bones re-grown

When Harry tried to drag himself over to his bed he realized there was no way he could with the pain he was in. So he decided to stay on the floor. He wished he could sleep till either he was back to normal or the new school year started, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. That in the morning his uncle would come get him to do more stuff around the house and that when he couldn't move he was just going to get beat again, and maybe this time his uncle wouldn't stop at just hurting him and end the whole thing. It was not like he really wanted to die, but if that would make the pain stop then he would welcome it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus Snape was grumbling to himself the whole time as he walked down Privet Drive to the one person's house he never thought he would ever find himself going to. He was on his way to Harry Potter's house the bane of his existence. When Albus had called him to his office saying he had a mission for him he was worried, because he thought it meant he was going to have to go to Voldemort. Now he decided that wouldn't have been so bad. Harry had a way of just grating on his nerves.

When he got to the house that Harry lived in it was just a typical muggle home nothing special about it all. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It took a couple minutes for anybody to open the door. When the door opened he was almost sick just looking at the cow of a man that had to be Harry's uncle. The man was as fat as he was tall. He stood trying to look as nice as he could, but he just can't pull that look off very well, just ask his students.

"How may I help you?" said Harry's uncle looking like he was mad for being bothered.

Severus in his most controled voice said, "I'm looking for Harry Potter."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth Vernon started turning a very unbecoming shade of purple.

Severus just looked at him and said, "if you will just let me in I will check on the boy and be out of your way in no time."

"No, you may not come in my house. One of you freaks is enough, so leave now before I call the police and make you leave."

"Mr. Dursley, you really do not want a fully grown wizard with a bad temper angry with you. It is not a smart move. Now I am coming in, and checking on the boy rather you like it or not."

Severus pushed past him looked around the house, but he didn't see Harry anywhere, so he turned back to Vernon who was looking like a drowned rat.

"Where is the boy?"

Vernon just stood there stuttering about something Severus couldn't even begin to know what.

"I will not ask you again. Where is the boy?"

"H-he iiis ups-stairs."

Severus started up the stairs not even sure which room Harry would be in. He tried the first door but it turned out to be a hall closet. The door right across from the closet was locked so he figured it might be it so he got out his wand and unlocked the door. What he saw when he opened the door had him frozen with shock. Because there in the middle of the floor was Harry Potter curled up in a ball all bloodied and bruised.

He slowly walked into the room so as not to scare the boy. When he got right up on the boy his stomach flipped with disgust that anybody could treat this boy like this. No, he had never really liked the boy but that did not mean he wanted Harry hurt either.

He lightly called out Harry's name to try and wake him up. When that didn't work he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and lightly shook him while calling his name. This seemed to work because he got a slight moan from him. He rolled Harry onto his back so he could see his face, which was covered in bruises and dry blood. It almost made him sick to his stomach to think about what Harry had been through.

Harry's eyes started to open after a moment on his back he looked up and almost screamed he was so startled to see his potions teacher leaning over him. After a few moments he found his voice which was broken and crackly from not using it in several days except to cry from the pain and said, "Professor Snape, what are you doing here?"

"Harry when you didn't answer any of Albus' letters he got worried and sent me to check on you, and now I am glad he did. What happened to you Harry?" Severus asked in the softest voice he had ever used.

Harry looked at him and said, "I never got any letters. I've been locked in here for three days, I think. My uncle beat me when i dropped a plate and it broke, then when he saw an owl arrive, and when I couldn't get up the next day to do the housework."

Severus was sickened by what he had just heard. He looked at Harry and saw that he was almost unconscious again.

He d upd up and conjured a stretcher and then levitated Harry onto it. He looked at Harry again and asked, "Where are your school things so I can get them?"

Harry looked up at him and pointed under his bed. Severus went over to the bed and looked underneath, but did not see anything. When he looked back up at Harry for explanations. Harry said, "under the floorboard." by the time he finished that sentence he had passed out again.

He quickly looked under the floorboard, and sure enough there was Harry's invisibility cloak, wand, and his potions text book. That was all that was there so Severus shrunk the things and put them in his pocket. After checking to make sure that Harry had passed out again and not stopped breathing. He started pulling the stretcher with him as he headed back downstairs. By the time he was back in the main hall the fat uncle had been joined by a horse-faced woman and a boy who was twice as large as his father.

Severus was a very angry wizard after seeing where these pore excuse for muggles had done to Harry. He looked at them with such a look of pure hatred that they shrank back against the wall like they had been hit. He said, "where are his school things? I want them now, don't make me ask again."

The uncle reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys and went over to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocked it pulling out Harry's trunk and an empty cage. Severus grabbed them then shrank them and put them in his pocket too. He looked at the muggles one last time and said, " do not think you are getting off that easy for what you have done to Harry. Someone will be back, and you will not like it. I promise you that."

He then grabbed the stretcher and left the house not knowing how he was supposed to get him and Harry back to Hogwarts without being seen by half the muggle population.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus managed to get him and Harry into an alley without being seen. Harry still had not wken up yet and he was getting really worried. He knew he had to get the boy back to Hogwarts before it is too late.

The fastest way to get to the school was the Night Bus, so as soon as it was nightfall he signaled for the bus. Not five minutes later the bus pulled up at the end of the alley. Severus got them on the bus, and told the driver to get them to Hogwarts fast.

Severus took Harry and put him on one of the beds in the back to make him more comfortable. He sat next to the bed just watching over the boy. He then decided to try and clean Harry up a little on the way back to school. He went to grab a bowl and fill it with water then he grabbed a couple clothes from the bathroom.

He went back over to back over to Harry and started getting all the blood off of his face. Once his face was clean it still looked dirty because there was not one spot not covered in bruises. He then started removing Harry's shirt, so he could clean his back and front. What he saw under the shirt almost made him sick. The boy's chest, stomach, and back was black, blue, and covered in small cuts.

When he ran the cloth over one really bad spot Harry moaned then opened his eyes.

"W-where a-are we?" Harry asked in a really shaky voice that you could hear the pain in.

"We are on the Night Bus Harry. On the way back to Hogwarts to get you checked out by Madam Pomfrey." who whole time he was talking Severus was lightly rubbing Harry's forehead.

Severus then said, "Harry maybe you should get some sleep. You are going to need all the strength you have to get better."

Harry just nodded and closed his eyes. Severus thought Harry was asleep so he went back to cleaning, but after a few minutes Harry grabbed one of his hands and whispered, " thank you."

Harry then fell into a restless sleep, but he had not let go of Severus' hand. Every time he would try to pull his hand away Harry would start to whimper and cling to his hand tighter. The whole way back to Hogwarts he sat there holding Harry's hand afraid to let go.

When the bus pulled up in front of the school Harry was still asleep, so he pulled his hand away and levitated Harry back onto the stretcher. He hurried off the bus and up to the school. When he got inside he practically ran to the hospital wing.

He rushed into the wing and yelled for Madam Pomfrey to get in here now.

She came running into the room and stopped dead when she saw Harry. She got herself back together and ran over to Harry.

"Severus, what happened to him?"

Severus did not answer till Harry was on the bed then he practically growled, "those sorry excuse for muggles he lives with almost beat him to death."

While Madam Pomfrey was checking over Harry, Severus was just pacing around the room. Albus came flying into the room looking extremely worried. The first thing he did was ask what had happened. Severus answered as best he could.

Albus looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked, "Poppy, how is he?"

"Well from what I can tell his arm, ankle, nose and several ribs are broken. It looks like he has not eaten in days, and he has some damage to his kidneys. I can repair the damage done to him, but after a beating like this I do not know how he is going to be mentally."

"Mentally Harry is going to be fine. He is strong, and he has his friends who will help him get better. This is not the first time Harry has been beatin like this. Yet, he has survived this long. This will not brake him. I will make sure of that."

Albus and Poppy both looked a little shocked about how much caring Severus was showing toward Harry. Then it hit Albus that Severus had said that this was not the first time. Albus was very angry and this is one man you do not want angry with you. He looked at Harry one last time then says, "Severus, will you look after Harry till I get back? I am going to pay those muggles a visit"

"I am coming with you. I want those muggles to pay for what they did to Harry."

"No, Severus I need you to watch out for Harry. He is going to need you when he wakes up. I will see that they pay dearly."

"Fine, I will stay. I want to be here when he wakes up anyway, but do you think he is going to be okay?"

Albus put his hand on Severus' shoulder and in a really soft voice said, "I am sure he will be Severus. Just be there for him all you can. You got him out of there in time."

Severus just sat down next to Harry's bed and watched while Poppy went to work.

"Bye, Albus."

"Take care my boy."

As soon as Albus left the hospital wing he went straight to the to the outer bounds of Hogwarts and apperated to the end of Privet Drive. He walked the rest of the way till he was on the doorstep of number 4. He knocked on the door, and a few minutes later the door was opened by who he assumed was Petunia.

When she saw who was standing there she got really pale, and yelled for Vernon to come to door right away. When Vernon got there the first words out of his mouth were, "oh no, you took that other le fle freak off of our hands, so you have no right to be in my home. Get out of my home now!"

"Mr. Dursley, I have every right to be here after what you did to Harry. You just better be glad that I did not let Severus come with me, because if I had you and your whole family would probably be hexed so bad no one could put you back together again."

"We did not do anything that lazy no good freak didn't deserve."

"Harry is a very good young man. He is smart, caring, brave, loyal, and just. He did not deserve anything that you did to him. He has had a hard life that you did not help him with.So I am not going to hex you I am just going to let you feel all the pain that he has felt in his life."

With that Albus said a few choice latin words, and the dursleys slipped into what could almost be called a trance. He was satisfied that they would soon know what they had put Harr through all these years.

He quietly left the house and headed back to Hogwarts to keep and eye on the boy thought of as a grandson.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Several days had passed since Harry had been brought back to Hogwarts by Severus. He hadn't woke up yet and Severus was getting extremely worried that he might not wake up all.

On the fourth day Harry finally woke up.

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was his dreaded positions master sitting by his bed looking quite worried. He did not know why, but he felt really safe with Professor Snape sitting there with him.

"Pr-professor S-snape, what are you doing here?" Harry said in barely a whisper.

When Severus heard Harry speak he nearly jumped out of his chair, but then he got himself back together enough to say, "Harry, thank Merlin your awake we have been worried sick about you."

Harry just sat there stunned at what he had just heard. Snape was worried about him that was a first.

"How long have I been here?" Harry said, after he got over the shock of what Snape just said.

Severus was so happy that Harry was okay it took him a minute to realize Harry was talking to him.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"How long have I been here?" Harry said still trying to figure out what was going on.

Severus said, "you have been here for almost a week."

"Thank you for getting me away from the Dursleys. I didn't know how much I longer I could handle the pain." Harry said turning away to hide his shame and trying not to let the crack in his voice be heard.

Severus could hear the pain in Harry's voice and it nearly killed him.

"Harry you would have survived even if I had not come, because you are a very strong young man."

"Sir, no offence but you hate me. So, why are you being so nice to me?" Harry had a very hopeful look in eyes as he said this.

"Harry, I have never truly hated you, and I am very sorry that you think I do. Yes, I hated your father, and I brought that hate over to you, but I realized by your second year that you were not your father. I still treated you badly because I thought you were spoiled, and wanted you to know that just because you were famous did not mean that you cold get away with what ever you wanted,"

"There was no way in my home could I have been spoiled."

"I know that now and I am very sorry for the way I have treated you, without taking the time to get to know you first."

Harry had the first smile he had had on his face the whole summer when he said, "I forgive you. Now, maybe we can try to be friends."

Harry looked and sounded so hopeful. All Severus could do was smile and say, "yeah, I think I would like that."

Harry's heart almost stopped beating when he saw Severus smile. He looks so beautiful when he smiles. I am definitely gonna try to get him to do that more often.

After a few minutes of silence the door opened and Albus came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Well Harry how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good."

"Well Harry as I am sure you know you will not be going back to the Dursleys. I would love for you to stay with me, but I am going to be very busy all summer. So I would like for you stay with Severus for the rest of the summer if neither of you mind."

All Harry and Severus could do was look at each other and smile


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Albus couldn't quite figure out why Harry and Severus were smiling. He figured he would have to calm them down when they started yelling about how they could not stay together for the summer.

Harry was extremely happy that he was going to get the chance to get to know Severus better. He really liked the new and improved version who actually smiles.

Severus was having almost the same thoughts. He was going to get to know the Real Harry not the one that everyone thought him to be.

"Severus you will have to get a room ready for Harry, so when he can leave the Hospital wing he will have a place to stay." Albus decided he would have filed the secretive looks between Harry and Severus away for later.

"I think I will wait till he can leave here so he can pick what he wants his room to look like."

Harry had to smile at that. Severus was being so nice. "Thanks; I think I know what I want my room to look like. I have always had an idea of what I would want my bedroom to look like if I ever got one of my own."

Albus said, "Well now that's settled ill be off, lots of business to car care of. I hope you have a great summer. I will check on you two in a couple of weeks." With that Albus left room.

As soon as Albus left the room Severus and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing. When Harry got himself under control enough to talk he said, "I think he thinks we have completely lost our minds."

Severus stopped laughing long enough to say, "Did you see the look he gave us? I think what got him the most was when I smiled."

After they got themselves calmed down they sat and talked for a couple of hours about whaey wey would do when Harry got out of the hospital wing.

The next few days flew by. Harry finally got out of the hospital, and the first thing they did was go to Hogsmead to pick out all the stuff for Harry's new room. He was so excited that that he could hardly stand still.

Seeing Harry so excited over something as simple as buying bedroom furniture just reminded him how much Harry missed growing up. So he just let Harry drag him from store to store till they had all they needed for the new room.

When they got back to Hogwarts Severus showed Harry his new room and they began to unpack everything. Several hours later the room was done and it looked perfect.

Harry couldn't believe that after nearly seventeen years he finally had room of his own. The thing that shocked him the most was that it was Severus Snape the supposed greasy of a potions master was the one to give it to him.

Severus wasn't sure what it was but seeing that smile on Harry's face and knowing that he was the one to put it there gave his funny feeling in the pit of stomach, and he knew that he would try his damnedest to see that smile stay on that beautiful face.

As they got ready to eat Severus took off his outer robe and was now wearing a pair of slim fitting slacks and a crisp white shirt. At that moment Harry realized just how beautiful the man standing in front of him was. Especially when Severus smiled. He decided that he would be sure to see that smile as much as possible for as long as he could.

They had a nice quiet dinner where they talked about the day and everything they wanted to do during the summer. After the dinner was cleared it was late so they both decided it was time to get some sleep as Harry was leaving the room he turned back to Severus and said, "thank you, and good night Severus."

Severus just sat there for a few seconds not sure what to say. By the time he spoke Harry was nearly out of the room. He said, "your welcome, and good night to you too Harry."

Harry turned around long enough to flash Severus that beautiful smile. Then he turned around and went to bed happier then he had been in a very long time.

Severus sat there for a few more minutes then got up and went bed happier then he had been in years.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were spent with Harry and Severus getting used to each other. They would get up in the morning and eat breakfast, not really saying much, and then Severus would go to his lab to get work done, while Harry explored the castle and grounds or read.

They would eat lunch separately then they would eat supper together and talk about a little of everything. Without even noticing they would both avoid personal subjects.

After Harry had been living with Severus for a week on Friday night. Severus was awoken by a scream. He jumped out of bed and ran to Harry's room. Harry was still asleep but he was screaming like he was in the most excruciating pain. Severus went over to the bed sat down and started waking Harry up.

Harry sat straight up in bed not knowing who it was with there hands on him. Then he saw it was just Severus and started to relax. He looked at Severus and could see the concern in his eyes. "I am so sorry I woke you I didn't mean to. I usually have myself trained not to scream when I wake up its not a good idea with the Dursleys."

"Its ok that you woke me. Now do you want to tell me what this dream was about that it was so bad you woke up screaming?"

"It was just one of my visions. I am sorry though it was just the pain was really bad in this one."

"Vision? Pain?" Severus said this truly confused.

"Yeah, my scar links me to Voldemort and whenever he is hurting someone I see and feel what He does to the people. I wish it helped like if I saw it before it happens, but I see it while its happening. Sometimes I get to see Death Eater meetings and those come in handy because i get hear His plans."

Severus sat there shocked for a moment that this young man could talk about all this like it was nothing special or important. Then what Harry said caught up with him. That Harry could see and feel what happens.

"Harry, what do you mean you feel what He does to his victims?"

"I mean just what I said, whatever he does to the people I feel. I feel all the curses he puts them under even the cruciatus curse. It hurts like hell, but there is not anything I can do about it." Harry really did not want to talk about this with anyone especially Severus. He did not want anyone's sympathy least of all Severus'.

Severus just sat there not knowing what to say. He had seen what Voldemort does to his victims, and it almost made him sick to watch but this boy (no man) actually had to feel it as well as see it. Then a thought hit him.

"Does Albus know about these dreams, that you feel everything?" Severus couldn't believe that Albus know about this and not at least try and stop it.

"Yeah, He knows about the dreams. He knows I see it, but I never told him that I could feel it." Harry really wanted this conversation to end.

"Well I am going to work on a potion that will stop these visions .No one should have to go through that." Severus had to find a way to help Harry. He could not just let Harry suffer.

"Thank you, Severus that would be nice, but as I said before sometime the dreams do come in handy because I get to hear His plans. These dreams have stopped many people from getting killed. So, I will just have to live with them." Harry was starting to get sleepy again.

"Well since you won't let me stop the dreams all together, I will just have to find a way to at least take away the pain." Severus was finding a whole new level of respect for Harry and just had to help him.

"That sounds really great. I'm getting tired so i'm going to try going back to sleep. We can talk about this later, if you like." Harry said with a jaw popping yawn.

Severus got up from the bed and said,"yeah that sounds like a good idea. We can talk about this tomorrow. Goodnight Harry."

Severus was almost to the door when he heard a muffled, "night Sev" come from behind him.

Severus couldn't help but smile. There was only one person that could get away withcalling him Sev and that was his nephew. He realized that he liked Harry calling him Sev. So he wouldn't say anything.

Severus went back to bed with his head full of ideas on how to make the potion that would help Harry with these dreams, because he knew he wouldn't stop till he could stop the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few days went by fast with Harry studying all the time and Severus spending all his time making potions for Poppy and working on the potion for Harry.

Harry found that his studies were becoming extremely easy. Even potions were becoming extremely easy for him. He didn't say anything because he thought that it was just his imagination.

After a week of constant work Sev finished the potion for Harry. He told Harry that they would try it tonight.

The potion worked like a charm Harry still had to see it all, but all the pain was gone.

After Severus was done with the potion he had a lot more time on his hands to spend with Harry. They played chess (and Harry always lost really well), had long talks about there lives, and talked about school.

One night when they were having one of these talks Severus asked, "So, Harry how is your summer homework doing?"

Harry got really quiet for a minute then said, '' it's really easy."

"What do you mean it's really easy?"

"Well, the work was really easy. I had no problems doing it. I finished it all in one afternoon." Harry looked really nervous like he was afraid he was going to be in trouble.

"Harry, may I see your potions work?" Severus was curious to see how well Harry did.

Harry got up and headed to his bedroom to get his work. When he came back he handed it to Sev then sat back down silently waiting for the verdict.

Severus took the essay and started to read when he was done he was shocked the things Harry wrote in this essay a seventh year would not have been able to right it this well. 

"Harry where did you get this information. I haven't taught this yet and it's not in your book either?"

"I don't know I just read the questions and this stuff just came to my head. I did it wrong didn't I?" Harry asked looking really worried.

"No Harry, the work is done right. It's just that this work you did is far to advanced for your year. Not even Miss Granger would have been able to write this essay with this much detail. I was only wondering where you came up with this at." Severus said in a way that he was hoping would calm Harry down.

"The work is done right and your not mad?" Harry was scared that he was in trouble.

"No, I am not mad and yes the work is more then correct." This was said with just a hint of pride in his voice.

"I read the potions books for last year and I tried to find the information because I didn't want to let you down. Well when I read the questions on the essay the answers I wrote just didn't seem to hold all the information, so I thought about it and this is what I came up with."

"Well the work is incredible if you only could do this with the rest of you classes you would be way ahead of Granger." Severus then saw the guilty look on Harry's face and asked, "You can do this with the rest of your classes too can't you?"

"Yes, I don't know how I just read it and understood it. I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, you are not in trouble at all. I can promise you that. Are there anything new with your powers I should know about?"

ell ell over the summer when I was still with the Dursleys I was sitting in my bedroom and just wished I could become someone or something else for a little while, and the next thing I knew I was sitting on my bed as an animal."

"You transformed into an animagus form and you are just now telling me this? What animal was it and can you still do it?" Severus couldn't believe that Harry was an animagus already without any training.

Harry didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and transformed into his animagus form for Severus to see.

Severus sat there just watching as this hansom boy became and absolutely beautiful jet black panther with emerald green eyes.

Severus got down and petted him and said, "You are absolutely beautiful Harry."

Harry then turned back into himself and said thank you. Then they just sat there and looked at each other for a few minutes Harry had this sudden urge to lean over and kiss Severus, but he knew he couldn't Sev would never want him. What he didn't know was that Severus was thinking the same thing.

To break the silence Harry finally asked Severus if he was an animagus. Severus said that yes he was. Would Harry like to see him change. Harry said that yes he would love to.

Harry sat there and watched in awe as Sev transformed into a jet black panther with black eyes. Harry reached out and Severus nuzzled his hand. Harry told Severus that he was so gorgeous. 

Severus turned back into himself then they were both very quiet the rest of the night thinking about how they wanted to kiss each other. That night when they went to bed they both fell asleep to dreams of the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Dream sequence.)

(I moaned as long slim fingers slid up my body to play across my nipples. I couldn't see who it was all I could tell was that it was a man and he had long silky hair. The feel of his hair running across my skin felt so good. The next thing I know I felt soft yet firm lips come down on mine and a tongue seeking entrance. I opened my mouth happily as the tongue slid in to duel with mine. I ran my hands down across the man's back and down to his ass. He had such smooth skin and I could feel the play of muscle all down his arms and back. He left my mouth and I let out a moan of disappointment. Until he started kissing down my body to play with my nipples with his tongue. I just moaned and arched off the bed. Then he kissed lower till he was level with my dick I had no warning before he plunged down and took me all the way in. He started sucking and licking fast I was so close. I could feel my orgasm coming on quick. Right as I started to cum I looked down right into the eyes of...)

I sat up straight in bed panting for breath. He couldn't believe he had just had and erotic dream about Sev. I mean sure Sev is a very good looking man and he has been great to me, but that doesn't mean I have a chance in hell with him.

I mean one he is 35 years old and my professor. We could both get in serious trouble. I just have to forget this and move on. Come on what could a man like him want with a kid like me. 

Sev's Pov.

(I moan as I feel a tonguerun along the underside of my fully hard dic rea reach down as and run my fingers through short, thick, and soft hair. The mouth slowly take me in just to the head. I feel myself being pulled in deep and feel like my brain is being sucked out my dick. Just as I cum I look down into the eyes of...)

I sit up fast still breathing hard from the erotic dream I just had. I should feel bad about the fact that I just had a dream where Harry Potter just gave me a blow job. I mean yes, Harry is absolutely beautiful, but he is only sixteen years old. Also, he has enough on his plate to worry about, and does not need to be lusted after by a grown man.

I will just have to get over this crush, and not let it get to me.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I have major writers block, and just wanted to get this little part in here. I should have the next chapter up in the next day or two

Please review so I know if you want more, and let me know if you think Draco should be a good guy.


End file.
